<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ad Infinitum by King0fTheFall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604304">Ad Infinitum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King0fTheFall/pseuds/King0fTheFall'>King0fTheFall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King0fTheFall/pseuds/King0fTheFall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Harry and Hermione's lives in alternate worlds, themes, and ideas. </p><p>(A dump for sporadic drabbles that I complete)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invictus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the way to Neville's Halloween party, things get a little out of hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by hastyhand's beautiful Halloween art. Check it out on her <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CHBPuc7g4LG/">Instagram</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is like nothing else. A myriad of stars reveal themselves and allow the inhabitants of a planet so far away to bask in their light. The sky was charcoal in color, and the full moon seemed as if it was just beyond the tallest tree, bathing the ground below with its iridescent light.</p><p>And it's on this night where two figures are seen walking down a dirt paved road in the middle of a forest. There was an eerie silence, occasionally interrupted by the hoot of an owl or the howl of a wolf sounding from the distance.</p><p>“Why are Neville’s wards so large?” Harry sighed.</p><p>“You know how wizards are, always overly cautious of everything,” Hermione replied while fiddling with what looked like a pocket watch.</p><p>“You were a wizard once,” he mused, a playful smirk lighting up his features.</p><p>“Witch. And yes, I thanked you for that multiple times,” she joked. Harry let out a hearty laugh, his sharp canines were proudly on display, causing Hermione to draw a shallow breath.</p><p>“You look so adorable,” Hermione said, lightly grasping his chin with her thumb and index finger.</p><p>“I always look like this,” he said, confused.</p><p>“Exactly,” she smirked and sped off further down the road with her enhanced speed, appearing as a blur for most. She couldn’t let him see the dust of pink on her cheeks.</p><p>She wasn’t able to make it far, though. Within seconds, Harry was right behind her and grasping her arm in his hand, stopping her from moving any further.</p><p>She turned around to face him and feigned annoyance. “Harry! We’re going to be la—mmph.”</p><p>Harry gently cupped her face and captured her lips with his. The rest of her words were set adrift against his mouth. He kissed her softly at first, but it quickly grew into an intense one, both of their insistent mouths sending tremors down the other's body.</p><p>Hermione reached up and knotted her hands into the back of Harry’s cloak, tugging him closer to her, but then the source of her euphoria left her.</p><p>A gasp of pain sounded from her lips. One of Harry’s fangs had nicked the corner of her mouth when he pulled back.</p><p>“You would think after a hundred years of kissing, we would stop nicking each other…” She trailed off when she noticed the look on Harry’s face. “Harry?”</p><p>His red eyes were glowing even brighter than normal and she was able to hear his heavier breathing. A loud and rapid <em>lup, dup</em> invaded her mind and sent a jolt down her body. It was the sound of a heart beating.</p><p>Her eyes locked on to his again, and she noticed many emotions swimming in them. But the most prevalent: <em>hunger</em>. Right then, everything made sense. A drop of blood slid down her chin and fell onto the ground. Harry’s eyes followed it the entire time.</p><p>He stepped forward and fiercely gathered her in his arms. His lips attacked a certain spot on her neck and she let out a gasp of pleasure, holding onto him tightly.</p><p>“We'll have to tell Neville something came up,” he growled out, his fangs grazing her soft skin.</p><p>“<em>Something</em> definitely came up,” she gasped, teasing.</p><p>Hermione reached into her pocket and brought out the pocket watch once again. She clicked it once and a bright golden glow surrounded the couple. When it faded, they were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>A trickle of their laughter echoed through the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Veteris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun, proud and powerful, beat down, bathing the castle grounds below with its warm light. It was a few days after the final battle. Hogwarts was currently going through reconstruction and the students were helping the process along. </p>
<p>A little ways away, Harry stood with a faraway look in his eyes as he looked around the dark forest. The trees, the dirt, the cool temperature, the occasional sound of animals—they were all just things in nature, perfectly normal things. But they felt so<em> surreal </em>. Like it was all one big illusion.   </p>
<p>“Thinking about the hunt?”</p>
<p>He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced to his right, seeing Hermione smiling at him softly. She had been spot on. Of course, she had. This was Hermione. He smiled softly at her in greeting and it grew wider when she slipped her hand in his. The press of her shoulder against his grounded him—assured him that they were truly safe. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said slowly, turning his gaze out at the scenery before him. “We’ve been to a lot of amazing places, haven’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she agreed, glancing up at him. “But I’m sure that’s not what’s on your mind.”</p>
<p>Hermione reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at her touch and sighed softly. There it was again. That same feeling of warmth and security. </p>
<p>“It was winter time,” he started, keeping his eyes closed and leaning just a bit closer into her tender touch as she listened patiently. “In the Forest of Dean. Do you remember that night when you said…”</p>
<p>She hugged his arm closer to her. “Go on.”</p>
<p>“That we should stay here and grow old…”</p>
<p>Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. “I-I mean, that was—Oh, it was just—” she froze seeing his amused expression. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”</p>
<p>He laughed joyfully, a deep rumble that passed through her as well. “No, no, of course not,” he said, earning him a glare with no real heat behind it. </p>
<p>She let out a sharp exhale. “Honestly, Harry.”</p>
<p>He smiled gently and trailed his eyes across her face, tracing its gentle curves and taking in every detail like they weren’t already committed to memory. This was what he was talking about. Moments like these when simply talking to her would make everything else going on irrelevant. It was just the two of them lost in their own little bubble. </p>
<p>“I think about that a lot,” he admitted, dropping his attention to their clasped hands. “It kept me going—the flashes of a future where everything had gone our way. I could envision us doing just that, growing old, one day.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry,” she whispered, her throat closing up slightly and her eyes misting. </p>
<p>He turned to her fully now, staring down at her intently. It should have been hard to get all of this out. He was never particularly good with words. But, of course, if she was next to him, he felt as though nothing could limit him. Because she would understand. She always did. </p>
<p>“It made me think—in all the years we’ve been friends, you’ve done more for me than <em> anyone </em> ever has. It wasn’t because of my name or this stupid scar, but because you wanted to—”</p>
<p>“Harry, it isn’t really all that—”</p>
<p>“But it is, Hermione,” he insisted. “I would’ve died so many times over if it weren’t for you.”</p>
<p>She swallowed tersely, biting her lip. “I could say the same in return.”</p>
<p>He shook his head with a small laugh. “That’s another thing I love and adore about you. You don’t even realize how truly brilliant you are. And then I realized something else. I’ve never thanked you properly.”</p>
<p>“You know you never have to thank me,” she said softly, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’ll always be here for you.”</p>
<p>He leaned into her touch, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips against it. “I love you all the more for it. And I will always be here for you too, spending the rest of my life until we’re gray and old, trying to make up for everything you did for me.”</p>
<p>Hermione, struck by the sheer sincerity in his voice, let her tears freely slip down her face. She made no move to wipe them away, opting to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a searing kiss. </p>
<p>She poured everything into it as he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close in his warm embrace. They pulled apart only when the burn in their lungs had become unbearable. Heavy, shuddering breaths escaped their lips visible in the brisk morning air as they kept their foreheads pressed against the other’s.  </p>
<p>“I love you too, Harry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Solatium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione finds out about the Dursleys’ abuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Hogwarts 1993 </em>
</p><p>It was a very warm September. The warmest Scotland had seen in many years. Classes were cancelled for the day so Harry and Hermione took the liberty to walk around the grounds. Ron, on the other hand, still hadn’t finished his summer assignments so he stayed behind. </p><p>Harry listened to Hermione furiously complain about how missing a day would give them less time to learn with a fond smile on his face. <em> Same old Hermione, </em>he thought endearingly. Even after two years at Hogwarts, she was still the same lovable little nerd. </p><p>Without thinking, Harry rolled up his sleeves. He was starting to sweat from the uncommonly humid weather. The sun was at the zenith and it was like all heat was solely focused on him. Hermione didn’t seem to be affected by it, then again, she wasn’t wearing a long sleeve sweater or a scarf. </p><p>“What are those marks on your arms?” Hermione asked suddenly. </p><p>Panic shot through him and he rapidly rolled his sleeves back down. “Nothing! Just some bruises from Quidditch,” he stammered out. </p><p>She raised an eyebrow in challenge. “The season hasn’t even started yet. Don’t you lie to me, Harry Potter!” </p><p>They had stopped walking. She stood directly in front of him now with her arms crossed and a menacing glare leveled on him, awaiting an explanation. Before Harry could stutter out another excuse, she spoke again. </p><p>“And for goodness sake, take that scarf off!” </p><p>Before he could react, she took matters into her own hands, reaching over and yanking the scarf from around his neck. The billowing of the cotton gave way to the bare skin of his neck. But she wasn’t ready for what she saw. </p><p>Gasping, Hermione took a few steps back and had to grab on to a nearby tree for support. With wide eyes, she took in the large purple-ish red bruise on the left side of Harry’s neck. It looked to be only a few days old—still swollen and undoubtedly painful for him. </p><p>“Oh my god…” she whispered, one hand covering her mouth. </p><p>Harry flinched and turned his body to hide the bruise but it was too late. The damage was already done. </p><p>“Who did this to you, Harry?” She asked frantically, bits of hysteria starting to enter her voice. “Was it Malfoy? Or…”</p><p>“The Dursleys,” Harry replied, his voice hoarse. There was no point in hiding it anymore. “Before I stormed out, my—my uncle, he…”</p><p>Unable to say anymore, he shut his eyes tight, scared. Scared of what she would think of him now. But then he felt something warm touch the tender skin of his neck. Snapping his eyes open, he saw Hermione <em> very </em> close to him. </p><p>Her eyes were glassy as she lightly grazed her fingers over the blemish. </p><p>“Oh, Harry…” </p><p>She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Harry stood there in shock. He certainly didn’t expect this. He slowly returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around her, basking in her familiar warmth. Physical contact; it made him uncomfortable, but Hermione… Hermione was different. She would never hurt him. He welcomed her touch.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Harry,” she whispered into the crook of his neck, tightening her hold on him. “You don’t deserve any of this.”</p><p>He swallowed tersely, a foreign warmth spreading in his chest. His eyes widened, feeling a wetness on his neck. She was <em>crying </em>. </p><p>“Hermione…” he breathed in shock, staring down at her mane of brown hair. “Are you… what’s wrong?”</p><p>She pulled back and stared up at him, eyes sparkling with tears. “What’s <em> wrong</em>?” She asked in a high-pitched whisper. “You’re the strongest person I know. You… you’ve been going through so much and now... <em>this</em> for who knows how long, and—and it just <em> can’t </em> happen to you, Harry. Not you…”</p><p>Harry shied away from her intense gaze and felt an onslaught of his own tears begin to prick at him. A shallow breath escaped him and a shudder went through his chest as he grit his teeth trying to keep it together. </p><p>He sniffled. “I—I don’t—”</p><p>Gentle fingertips pressed against his cheek and turned his head to face her gaze once more. Her eyebrows were furrowed, red splotch marks lit up her cheeks, and her bottom lip was jutted out. There were a myriad of emotions present on her face—sympathy, care, understanding, and something else... </p><p>“This is what I mean,” she said softly. “Even now you try to maintain this... this façade. Have you told anyone else about this?”</p><p>A short laugh escaped him as he shook his head. “No—no, you’d be the first.”</p><p>He caught a brief glimpse of her lip trembling and then a small <em> oomph </em>escaped him. Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him over. </p><p>“I’m here for you, Harry,” she whispered against his neck. “Everything will be okay.”</p><p>And that’s when he knew things really would get better one day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>